Promises
by xSpottedBunnyx
Summary: When Ada was seven and Gilbert was twelve he promised her they would get married once she was old enough to marry. When Gilbert was fourteen he left on a mission for Pandora... It's been eight years since Gilbert's been gone... - "Did you really think I would forget my promise to you?" { May be a bit ooc }


During the eight years of Gilbert's absence Ada had matured both mentally and physically, she really was as they would say _a prize to be won. _But her heart already belonged to Gilbert, "Gilbert..." Ada mumbled looking at a picture of the two of them "When will you come back..." she put the picture down, just looking at it made her sad. "I wonder if he found another woman..." she paused "Or maybe he forgot about me..." Ada mumbled.

"I don't think he's the type of guy that would do that...Ada." Uncle Oscar had said. Currently Ada was residing at her uncles house for the holidays "U..Uncle Oscar! How much of that did you hear?!" Ada asked, a small blush on her face. "I herd enough..." he said chuckling a bit. "What if he died...?" Ada asked her Uncle. "I don't think he did." Uncle Oscar said, walking out of the room. Ada sighed "But how do you know, Uncle?" Ada mumbled.

Ada looked at the time; 11:30, it was too late for her to be thinking things like this, she sighed again and changed into her pajamas. "I should get some rest..." she paused "I have a big day tomarrow..." she smiled slightly and turned off the lights and crawled into her bed. Her birthday was tomarrow, she was turning eighteen "Gilbert said he's marry me when I'm old enough to marry..." she paused "Tomarrow I'll be old enough to marry...I wonder if he'll show up..." she smiled a bit to herself. "It's doubtful...but I hope..."

~Flashback~

"Gilbert...! I don't want you to go!" Ada said hugging his leg. "I'm sorry Ada, I can't help it..." he paused "But...I'll be back by time you turn eighteen." he kissed Ada's head. "Promise...?" Ada asked. Gilbert crouched down to Ada's level and kissed her forehead "I Promise." he paused "And not a day later!" he said smiling a bit.

~Present Time~

"Gilbert...please keep your promise..." Ada said pulling the covers to her nose. She then herd a low chuckle from the other side of the room "Who...Whose there?!" Ada asked nervously. "Did you really think I would forget my promises to you, Ada...?" the person, a male, said. "Who...Are you?" Ada asked. "Turn on the lights and find out for yourself..." the person said with another chuckle.

Ada slowly got up and went over to the lights and turned them on, to her suprise the person was a man with raven black hair. "G...Gilbert...?" Ada said slowly. He smiled "It's me, Ada." he paused "I told you I would keep my promise to you..." Gilbert then pulled Ada into a tight embrace "I missed you..." he said smiling a bit. "I...missed you too...so...so much." Ada said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You've really grown since I last saw you..." Gilbert noted, chuckling a bit. "Well...so have you..." Ada said blushing a bit. Gilbert looked at the time; 12:01 AM "Happy birthday, Ada." he then kissed her quickly on the lips. Gilbert then broke the kiss "You should get some sleep; birthday girl." Gilbert said smiling and starting to walk outof Ada's bedroom door.

"Gilbert wait!" Ada called out to Gilbert. "Shh~ You don't want to wake up the whole house..." Gilbert said. "Don't go..." she paused "I finally got you back...why don't you sleep with me?" Ada asked, blushing a bit and smiling. "A...Ah..." Gilbert blushed "Alright..." he said smiling. "Yay!" Ada hugged him, she then grabbed his hand and led him to the bed "I think it'll be big enough for the both of us..." she said smiling a bit.

Gilbert nodded and took off his trenchcoat, and shoes setting his shoes by the doorway and folded his trenchcoat on a chair he also took off his overshirt leaving him in just a tanktop and pants. "A...Ada...what are you watching me take off my clothes?!" Gilbert asked blushing. "O...Oh! I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was looking until you said something!" Ada said blushing as well. "Well...whatever...it's fine..." he smiled a bit "Shall we get some rest?" Gilbert asked, laying in the bed. Ada nodded and turned off the lights, she then layed next to him.

"Goodnight, Gilbert."

"Goodnight, Ada."


End file.
